warhawkfandomcom-20200222-history
Trophies
Warhawk Supreme Achievement - Platinum Trophy - All your base trophies are belong to platinum. Bandwidth Donor - Gold Trophy - Host a ranked dedicated server for four consecutive hours. Warlord - Bronze Trophy - Create a clan and get nine other members to join. (Awarded at ten members while you are the clan leader.) Enlistee - Bronze Trophy - Join a clan. Rivalry - Bronze Trophy - Win a clan match (red server) as either clan leader or a regular member. Lone Wolf - Bronze Trophy - Play a perfect Deathmatch (top player, no deaths). Cowboy - Bronze Trophy - Play a perfect Team Deathmatch (top player, no deaths). Hat Trick - Bronze Trophy - Get three flag captures in a single round of CTF. World Victory - Bronze Trophy - Control all capturable bases in a Zones match, and reduce the enemy's home base to level 1. Survivalist - Bronze Trophy - Survive for one minute as the hero in Hero mode. Collector - Bronze Trophy - Capture four cores at once in Collection mode. Anti-Air Ninja - Bronze Trophy - Shoot down a Warhawk with any infantry weapon other than a Rocket Launcher. Dead-Eye - Bronze Trophy - Achieve a sniper kill from more than 2,500 feet away. Saboteur - Bronze Trophy - Destroy an enemy vehicle with the Field Wrench. Irony - Bronze Trophy - Kill an enemy with his own Proximity Mine. Invincible - Bronze Trophy - While on foot, take at least 250 damage within 10 seconds without dying. Taxi Driver - Bronze Trophy - Help a teammate capture the flag (in CTF) or cogs (in Collection) by transporting him back to the base, using any vehicle. Resourceful Driver - Bronze Trophy - Achieve a road kill and a .50 cal kill using the same 4x4, without dismounting. One In A Million - Bronze Trophy - Shoot down an enemy aircraft using the tank's main cannon. Overkill - Bronze Trophy - Destroy an enemy aircraft with a volley of 8 Swarm Missiles. Dumbfire - Bronze Trophy - Destroy an enemy aircraft with a dumbfired Swarm or Homing Missile. Remote Pilot - Bronze Trophy - Destroy an enemy aircraft with a TOW Missile. How Did You Do That? - Bronze Trophy - Destroy an enemy aircraft with a Cluster Bomb. Tail Shaker - Bronze Trophy - Destroy an enemy aircraft with an Aerial Mine within 5 seconds of deploying it. Emergency Evasion - Bronze Trophy - Break at least 6 simultaneous missile locks using Chaff. Ground Pounder - Bronze Trophy - Complete Ground Combat Training. Combat Driver - Bronze Trophy - Complete Vehicle Combat Training. Pilot's License - Bronze Trophy - Complete Warhawk Combat Training. Bandit Award - Bronze Trophy - Earn all in-game badges at Bandit level. Master Award - Silver Trophy - Earn all in-game badges at Master level. Warhawk Award - Gold Trophy - Earn all in-game badges at Warhawk level. Recognition of Merit - Bronze Trophy - Earn any five in-game medals Decorated Soldier - Silver Trophy - Earn any 15 in-game medals. Executive Honor - Gold Trophy - Earn all in-game medals. Chief Sergeant - Bronze Trophy - Achieve a rank of Chief Sergeant. Commander - Silver Trophy - Achieve a rank of Commander. Lt. Colonel - Silver Trophy - Achieve a rank of Lt. Colonel. General - Gold Trophy - Achieve a rank of General. Giant Killer - Silver Trophy - Shoot down an enemy Dropship while using a Warhawk. Flying Fortress - Silver Trophy - Awarded to the driver and all six passengers of a fully-loaded Dropship. Surgical Strike - Gold Trophy - Shoot down a Dropship with a Binoculars strike. Behind Enemy Lines - Silver Trophy - Drive an APC into the enemy's home base, then have at least one teammate spawn into that APC. Shield Breaker - Silver Trophy - Break an enemy E-POD shield using the Lightning Shell. Porcupine - Gold Trophy - Destroy an enemy Warhawk with the APC's E-POD shield. Aerial Ballet - Silver Trophy - While flying a jetpack, kill an enemy (who is also flying a jetpack) with any weapon other than the Rocket Launcher. Are You Aim-Botting? - Silver Trophy - Snipe an enemy who is flying a jetpack. That Was Some Bug - Gold Trophy - Kill an enemy who is flying a jetpack by hitting him with any vehicle or aircraft. Secret Trophies Hit List - Bronze Trophy - Kill every member of the opposing team at least once during a round. Anti-Camper - Bronze Trophy - Kill an enemy in a Missile or Flak Turret after that enemy has achieved at least five kills in that type of turret. Vengeance - Bronze Trophy - Kill an enemy within 60 seconds of that enemy killing you. Daredevil - Bronze Trophy - Get 100 feet off the ground in a ground vehicle. Does not count if the vehicle is being carried by a Dropship. Minesweeper - Bronze Trophy - Get killed by Proximity Mines five times in a single round. Reckless Pilot - Bronze Trophy - Commit suicide in a Warhawk by running into your own Aerial Mine. What's That Green Line? - Bronze Trophy - Get killed by a Binoculars strike while piloting an aircraft. King of the Jungle Gym - Silver Trophy - Retrieve the Proximity Mines from the top of the dome on the Omega Factory Rumble Dome layout. Canyon Run - Silver Trophy - Using a Warhawk, shoot down an enemy Warhawk in the central gorge in Vaporfield Glacier. Safety Violation - Silver Trophy - Kill a distant enemy from on top of the salvage crane in Tau Crater. A list of trophies for Warhawk can be found here Category:Awards